The NINR is training the next generation of nurse-scientists in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short term training programs, such as the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) and the Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp. The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clincians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. Three-hundred twenty-nine trainees have completed the 4 week SGI program since 2000, resulting in numerous publications, successful NIH training, and research awards. The SGI has also contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. The Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp is a 1 week intensive training course on the NIH campus that provides a foundation in methodologies for using Big Data in research. The purpose of the course is to increase the research capability of graduate students and faculty. The course features lectures by distinguished guest speakers, classroom discussion, and hands-on training with real-world Big Data. One hundred forty five participants attended the Boot Camp in July 2015 and approximately 300 viewed the first day videocast live and on-demand videotape archive. 1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural Graduate Partnership Program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. In total for FY 2015, our program supported 6 graduate students from six programs. Of these, one fellow has recently joined in summer 2015, and 3 GPP fellows successfully completed the program. The remaining 3 GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working in their lab rotations or on their dissertation research. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR Division of Intramural Research (DIR) also sponsors a one-month, intensive summer research training program, the Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 16 annual SGI's have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR and to date, 329 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. It is a trans-NIH effort as the SGI has recruited speakers and instructors from across eight NIH ICs including: NHGRI, NCI, NIAMS, NICHD, NINDS, NIAID, NIGMS, and NHLBI. This year's SGI (2015) included 25 new trainees from 17 states, including the District of Columbia, and representing 21 different universities from across the U.S. and NIH. Over two-thirds hold doctoral degrees (PhD, DNP), and 60% were faculty members or post doctoral fellows. The curriculum was updated and revised for 2015. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications are accepted annually through an online application system beginning in November and ending in March. 3. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Seven students from high school and college spent the summer of 2015, including 2 Amgen Scholars, 1 Community College Summer Enrichment Program Scholar, and 1 Summer Opportunities to Advance Research (SOAR) trainee, working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp The NINR sponsors a one-week, intensive summer research training program in July every year. Big Data in Symptoms Research Boot Camp was the topic for 2014 and 2015. A total of 145 participants, including nursing faculty, and graduate nursing students, and clinicians from the United States attended this year. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. Registration completely filled for 145 participants within 2 hours on the first day of registration. A live videocast and video archive of the first day was provided for those who were not able to register in time and for those who could not attend. The Boot Camp is a trans-NIH effort as speakers were drawn from 4 distinct trans-NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices including: NHGRI, NCI, NLM, and the NIH Library. This year drew participants from 91 different institutions from across the country, and 60% held a PhD degree. Thirty-nine percent were professors at all levels, and 24% were clinicians. Four Deans and 9 Directors attended. Due to the overwhelming response in the number of registrants, we offered a live videocast of the first days presentation. Approximately 300 viewers watched the video and 145 attended the Boot Camp for July 2015, resulting in over 445 who participated this year. 6. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/Training/OnlineDevelopingNurseScientists. 7. New Post baccalaureate and Technical IRTA fellow trainees in the DIR of NINR Four new postbaccalaureate fellows and one Technical IRTA fellow were accepted this past year. 8. New Post doctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Two new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year and one has accepted a tenure-track Assistant Professor position at the University of Missouri.